Every year millions of people undergo systemic treatments, such as chemotherapy for cancers, inflammatory diseases, and chronic conditions. Systemic treatments, in which medications are injected or absorbed into the bloodstream an circulated throughout the body, are currently the only viable option to reach the site of these diseases even though in most cases the disease is localized in a specific organ.